Dataran Alshuk
„Krew na moich rękach, krew zalewa mi oczy Krew w moim gardle, gdy obwieszczam twoją śmierć Pragnę tylko wiedzy i tańca na kurhanach wrogów Zetnę ich jak ciernie, do gołej ziemi Zajadły jest mój miecz, zajadła jest moja nienawiść Plugawie zrodzony, by umrzeć w bitwie, Śmieję się memu przeznaczeniu w twarz Zapłacisz krwią, która została wytoczona Nie znam przebaczenia, gdy śmierć się dopełnia‟ Wstęp Wielu powie, że to najniebezpieczniejsze miejsce w Kraterze, najbardziej nieprzewidywalne. Państwo zbudowane przez ludzi upartych i nieuległych, odrzucające wszelkie ramy, wzniesione na klątwach, magii krwi oraz szerokim dostępie do wiedzy, dla każdego. Choć historia Dataran Alshuk rozpoczęła się od rewolucji rdzennych Abominantów Zewnętrznego Wybrzeża, całe to poruszenie błyskawicznie ściągnęło na południowy wschód masy spragnionych czegoś nowego, wolnego, a przy tym bardziej mistycznego niż jakiekolwiek inne ostoje plugawców. Gdyby ktoś zapytał wkurwionych Dataranów, dlaczego musieli przypieczętować swoje kontrowersyjne dążenia powstaniem odrębnego państwa, odpowiedź byłaby prosta: „żeby zrobić wszystkim na złość, oczywiście‟ Terytoria Południe wybrzeża od zarania miało najlepszy dostęp do obłędnych mutacji krateru. Ziemia jest tutaj inna, była inna jeszcze przed Regenlied. U podnóża Ołtarza Boszorkany nie tylko rodzi się więcej obdarzonych dzieci, ale i sama gleba wypuszcza plony drążącej ją magii, przedziwne, błoniaste rośliny, żywe skały oraz zwierzęta, uniemożliwiające niekonsekwentnie zmiennym wyglądem jakiekolwiek uporządkowanie wiedzy na ich temat. Białoskórzy mieszkańcy tych terenów zawiązali tu jedyny w swoim rodzaju sojusz, zupełnie niepodobny praktykom wojennym reszty Krateru. Podali rękę dzikiemu plemieniu Asparez, bandzie kompletnie odrealnionych ledwie ludzkich kreatur, posługujących się nieopisaną techniką rytualistyczną, czczących Niewidzialną Sferę. Żadna ze stron nigdy nie przelała krwi drugiej, a gdy Datarn Alshuk z koalicji abominanckich kręgów przeobraziło się w zaskakująco dobrze prosperujące państwo, pokojowym dzikusom obiecano pozostawienie im nadmorskich ziem i ochronę, w zamian za nauki dla nowego pokolenia Dataranów. Władza i nauka ] Dataran Alshuk w swoim ogóle nie wierzy w żaden wyższy byt, wierzy w zasady wpisane w podstawy powstania państwa Abominantów i pasjonatów plagi (magii). Kraj we względnych ryzach trzymają ręce Rady Birkhów, otaczających wianuszkiem adoracji wybranego przez nich jednego władcę, którego funkcja została zachowana dla uczczenia pamięci ściętego przez Agio Harang króla, ostatniego naznaczonego władcy północnego wybrzeża Barmudry. Ich terytoria są, lub były – przed Valkean, uzbrojone po zęby, co jest o tyle zaskakujące, że w założeniach wojsko jest tam ochotnicze. Miejsce specjalnej jednostki zajmują Veres Vagter, Krwawa Gwardia. Wszyscy jej członkowie, podobnie zresztą jak namaszczeni Birkhowie, muszą być Valgt Med Blod (czyt. welg me blud) – naznaczeni krwią, co w kulturze i nauce Dataran Alshuk oznacza wejście w wystarczająco głęboki poziom wtajemniczenia w dziedzinie abominacji i panowania nad nią. Według tutejszych magów, emocje są najlepszymi zaklęciami, zatem jeśli panujesz nad tym, co czujesz, nie ma dla ciebie rzeczy niemożliwych. Jest to lekcja problematyczna dla każdego przeciwnika datarańskiego Abominanty, głównie dlatego, że ci świetnie panują nad swoim niestygnącym gniewem względem całego świata. Idąc tym tropem, wiele zewnętrznych ludów nauczyło się już, że to właśnie na południowym wybrzeżu można spotkać najsprawniejszych i najbardziej zajadłych plugawców. Zatem jeśli widzisz, że datarański mag właśnie traci na twoich oczach panowanie nad sobą, lepiej uciekaj. Kultura ] Pomimo braku ujednoliconej religii w Dataran Alshuk, szczególną czcią i szacunkiem otacza się naznaczonych plagą. Wbrew pozorom wcale nie stanowią oni znaczącej większości mieszkańców Południa. Tereny te, poza Abominantami, przyciągnęły w końcu również uczonych, filozofów, znachorów i zwykłych awanturników. W związku ze wspomnianą czcią, plugawcy z Alshuk z reguły nie wstydzą się swoich Stygmatów. Często wręcz zostają one przyozdobione delikatnymi suknami bądź wymyślną biżuterią. Oczywiście wielu z nich wciąż kryje twarze w ciemnych woalach i ciężkich kapturach, jeśli taka właśnie jest ich decyzja. Wizualna warstwa kultury kraju ma w sobie ormiańską naleciałość, w szatach, zdobiennictwie i muzyce. Kolejną rzeczą, odróżniającą go od pozostałych państw Krateru, jest miłość jego mieszkańców do szeroko pojętej, szczerej sztuki, choć łatwo się domyślić, że ma ona w sobie zabójczą dawkę agresji i kultu Plagi. Ludzie żyją tutaj pod bladosłomianym słońcem, kryjąc się w cieniach ornamentowanych łuków i otwartych tetrastylosów. Największym, a przy tym stołecznym miastem jest Zhayrri Azatut’yun (czyt. zajri azatuthunen), zbudowane na wodzie jeziora Karkemisz, które od czasu nadejścia Regenlied całe zaszło czerwienią. Architektura Styl datarański określić można jako monumentalno-dekoracyjny, odznaczający się żywym kolorytem, opartym na tradycji ludowej. W architekturze dominują budynki krzyżowo-kopułowe. Niewysokie, ale rozległe kopuły lub stożki o podstawie okrągłej i wielokątnej, oparte na kolistych murach lub łączeniach krzyżowych, często złożonych z maleńkich celek lub pionowo spiętrzonych stalaktytów. Tetrastylosy Większość konstrukcji łączy się ze sobą w sposób umożliwiający swobodne przejście, zwłaszcza w centralnych punktach miast - służą temu łuki, arkady, serpentyny schodów i naziemne mosty. Pomiędzy przejściami często umieszcza się mozaikowane baseny i koryta wody. Nad prostopadłościenną zabudową mieszkalną górują smukłe minarety - zaostrzone wieżyczki z dzwonami. Budynki o przeznaczeniu edukacyjnym stanowią w większości otwarte tetrastylosy, częściowo otwarte, osłonięte dwuspadowym dachem i otoczone kolumnadą. Są one ostatnim wspólnym akcentem dla Dataran Alshuk i Kokoulan (gdzie pełnią one funkcje świątyń, a nie akademii). Część organów władzy również zajmuje takie przestrzenie, wtedy towarzyszą im dodatkowe, zamknięte części. Wrota Dla Dataran niezwykle istotne są wszelkiego rodzaju przejścia bramy, drzwi, łuki, portale - dlatego traktuje się je nad wyraz drobiazgowo, nierzadko i rzeźbą, i kolorem. Nawet budynki użytkowe ozdabia się bogatą dekoracją rzeźbiarską. W zdobiennictwie dominują arabeski i motywy ormiańskie, w tym antyczna ornamentyka. Chaczkary Kolejnym ważnym elementem jest chaczkar - kamienna stela lub płyta wotywna upamiętniająca szczególne wydarzenia lub osobę, chaczkary umieszczane są w murach akademii, wejściach grobowców, na rozstajach dróg i na cmentarzach. Miniatorstwo Po zjednoczeniu Kręgów południowego wybrzeża Barmudry oraz przyjęciu nazwy, pod którą znane jest Dataran Alshuk dziś, nastąpił rozkwit miniatorstwa, który zaowocował bogatym obrazem w postaci ręcznie wykonywanych, malarskich lub rysunkowych ilustracji, pojawiających się w rękopisach (zwłaszcza kodeksach i księgach historycznych), na ścianach, tablicach kamiennych (w tym na chaczkarach) i drewnie. Miniatury maluje się farbami kryjącymi, takimi jak temperowe czy woskowe. Przy wykonywaniu tego typu ilustracji posługiwać się można piórem, srebrnym sztyftem lub cienkim pędzelkiem. Jest to zajęcie niezwykle rozpowszechnione w Dataran, nieprzerwanie pielęgnowane. W okresie sprzyjającej pogody, nie da się nie spotkać artystów na ulicach Zhayrri Azatut’yun. Kamień Warto zaznaczyć, że budulec jest zróżnicowany, podzielić go można na kamień wulkaniczny (ciemny i nienasycony w barwie) kamień jasnopopielaty, wypalony bladym słońcem, oraz rudy, o barwie zróżnicowanej naturalnymi smugami i zaciekami. W zależności od podłoża stosuje się różne palety kolorów przy zdobieniu. Kamień czarny często okrasza się metalem, również metalową płaskorzeźbą, oraz jasnymi malunkami, w głównej mierze ornamentowymi. Kamień jasny stanowi przeważnie podłoże dla nasyconych fresków, częściej ilustracji niż wzorów, w istotniejszych punktach z dodatkiem miedzianej farby; poza malunkami wieńczy się go misternymi, koronkowymi wręcz ornamentami. Kamień rudy jest najlepszym materiałem rzeźbiarskim, praktycznie nie pokrywa się go farbą, zamiast tego ryte są w nim wklęsłe zdobienia lub półprzestrzenne figury tradycyjnych motywów, jak owoce granatu, ciernie, postacie plugawców i kreatur Plagi, datarańskie miecze, trójokie czaszki, kozice bezoarowe, lamparty kaukaskie oraz rysie eurazjatyckie (oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w Kraterze nie ma Kaukazu i Eurazji, pragnę tylko wskazać odmianę tychże stworzeń). Zhayrri Azatut’yun Stolica na wodzie Zhayrri Azatut'yun zdcydowanie wyróżnia się swoim rozmachem na tle innych datarańskich miast. Zajmuje ogromną powierzchnię, wchodząc w płycizny jeziora Karkemisz, rozlewając się na brzegu i piętrząc na ostrych czerwonych klifach. Nie bez powodu mówi się, że stolica znajduje się na wodzie, a nie przy niej - na podwodnych fundamentach wznoszą się Ashtarak Alqadina, prostopadłościenne, jasne wieże, połączone mostami i arkadami tuż nad taflą jeziora. Wieże są pierwszą gościnną częścią Zhayrri Azatut'yun, poza połączeniem z portem, oferują dostęp do usług przeróżnych gildii oraz interesów; jest tam również ulokowana część administracji odpowiadającej za kontakt z wybrzeżem Hexenmaru. Na przestrzeni lat, brzeg Karkemisz był pogłębiany i modyfikowany, by jak najlepiej zespolił się z miastem stołecznym oraz jego życiem. Dolne miasto Dolne miasto to skomplikowana układanka mniejszych budynków, przede wszystkim mieszkalnych, zespolonych miejscami w wielopiętrowe konstrukcje, pomiędzy którymi plącze się labirynt wąskich ścieżek. Tutaj częściej, niż w głębszych partiach, pojawiają się budynki częściowo drewniane, wyposażone w balkony, dobudówki dachów i zewnętrzne schody; oczywiście nie odmawia się im ozdób i farby. Dzielnica mieszkalna posiada również własną część targową - Pak Shuka (stary targ). Górne miasto W wyższych partiach miasta, oddzielonych wewnętrznym murem, wokół Sahat Kabira (wielkiego placu) przestrzeń zajmują przede wszystkim otwarte budowle na planie kolistym, pod kopułami bizantyjskimi, murowane ze starannie obrobionych bloków miejscowego kamienia wulkanicznego. Sam plac jest jednym z kilku wielkich serc miasta. Nad zdecydowaną większością jego powierzchni, na balkonach, wieżyczkach i krawędziach dachów, rozciągają się tkaniny malowane w ormiańskie wzory, kryjące w cieniu stragany i stanowiska rzemieślników. Sahat Kabira stanowi centrum handlowe stolicy, jednak dopuszczeni zostają do niego jedynie kupcy oferujący towary najwyższej jakości, to samo dotyczy rękodzielników. Przestrzeń okalają budynki w stylu tureckim, mieszczące pozostałe usługi (np. krawieckie), gospody, domy uciech (wśród nich osławiony Karmir Vila, jedyne miejsce, w którym można doświadczyć występów tanecznych Syren Karkemisz, kobiet i mężczyzn), palarnie, kameralne termy, nieakademickie książnice, wróżki... Dzielnica handlowa i rozrywkowa odchodzi od Sahat Kabira pierścieniami, jak kręgi na wodzie. Metstun Fath Ponad tym wszystkim, na najwyższym klifie, nad miastem majaczy zabytkowy pałac Metstun Fath (dosłownie "otwarty wielki dom"), zbudowany jeszcze przed rozłamem Wybrzeża Barmudry. Jest połączeniem architektury ormiańsiego monasterium oraz stylu bizantyńskiego. Jego nazwa nie mija się z prawdą, gdyż poza dosłowną arkadową otwartością większości konstrukcji, do części pałacowej ma dostęp każdy względnie szanowany mieszkaniec - członkowie Pierwszych Rodów, uczeni, przedstawiciele gildii, aktywni mieszkańcy wewnętrznego miasta, żołnierze oraz oczywiście Birkhowie. Metstun Fath stanowi miejsce pracy dla wielu z nich, dlatego pałac jest wiecznie żywy i nie ma w nim miejsca na dostojną stateczność. Na klifie znajduje się również, między innymi, obudowane forum, kilkupoziomowe łaźnie, czerwone ogrody, menażeria i królewska zbrojownia. Jest to także domostwo królowej, jej rodziny i Rady Birkhów. Tuż obok pałacu znajduje się wielokompleksowa kazarma '''Veres Vagter, '''która schodzi kaskadowo w dół klifów, otulając częściowo od lądu zewnętrze miasta. Dostęp Zhayrri Azatut'yun z lewego i prawego brzegu Karkemisz otaczają podmiejskie wioski i miasteczka, dedykowane tym, którzy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na dostatnie życie w stolicy. Większość z nich rozrosła się po przyjęciu uchodźców zza Hexenmaru - to dało tymczasowo godny dom całej masie ludzkiej, ale bardzo szybko zabrakło zasobów, by zadbać o ich należyte utrzymanie. I tak, jak od wież Ashtarak Alqadina wielkie miasto lśni niczym szkatuła, trzymające w sobie największe skarby Dataran (akademie, targi, domy sztuki), tak poza nimi aglomeracje wyjaławiają się niczym cierniowiska otaczające Karkemisz. Ze względu na zaangażowanie państwa w nieprzerwane działania wojenne na granicach Kokoulan, napływowa ludność, niezdolna do walki, została pozostawiona sama sobie. "Daliśmy wam ziemię, to teraz na niej żyjcie, jak umiecie". Ze względu na przeludnienie Zhayrri Azatut'yun, z czasem dokonano przesiewu mieszkańców i wysiedlono "niepotrzebne grupy", co pomogło zachować dostojną aurę stolicy. Tuż po tym, Birkhowie wprowadzili system sygnetów rodzinnych, handlowych, akademickich i gildyjnych, gdzie każdy z nich odpowiada innemu zestawowi dostępów. W dostępie można awansować poprzez zasługi dla miasta. Każdy patrol miejski, tak jak każda grupa Veres Vagter, winna mieć przynajmniej jednego nosiciela sygnetu militarnego. Przejezdni otrzymują zezwolenia tymczasowe. Każdy próbujący zagrzać miejsce w stolicy na dłużej, nieposiadający sygnetu, naraża się na przykre konsekwencje ze strony władz miasta lub patroli gildii, mających prawo wylegitymować praktycznie każdego. Dlaczego gildii? Głównie dlatego, że znaczą najwięcej dla gospodarki Dataran Alshuk (dzięki czemu władza może w tym czasie zajmować się innymi rzeczami) i mają we władaniu całe Dolne Miasto, a na ich terytorium nawet Birkhowie zważają na swoje działania i słowa. To powoduje, że w gildyjnych rewirach dzieje się, co chce, i nikt temu nie przeszkodzi tak długo, jak Cechmistrzowie płacą podatki królowej. Czarne Leże Za pałacem Metstun Fath, za jednym dodatkowym murem, na płaskim lądzie leżą pozostałości antycznej części Zhayrri Azatut'yun. Miejsce to jest niedostępne nawet dla posiadaczy złotych sygnetów. Nazywane Czarnym Leżem, jest domem dla starych lub niestabilnych Plugawców, tzw. '''Eruq Sawda, zbyt szalonych, by żyć wśród społeczeństwa i zbyt wartościowych, by się ich pozbyć. Czarne Leże jest także miejscem eksperymentów, których nie oferują akademie, skarbnicą opisanych najbardziej niepokojących doświadczeń. Rezydujący tu Abominanci przysięgali lojalność królowej w zamian za możliwość kontynuowania swoich badań nad Plagą. Warto wspomnieć, że nikt, kto wkroczył tam nieproszony, nie wrócił. A królowa nie pyta. Zdarza się czasami, że któryś z Eruq Sawda opuści Czarne Leże, by odwiedzić miasto, co zazwyczaj wzbudza niesamowitą sensację (wielu z nich nie przypomina ludzi). Bywają też gośćmi pałacu i, decyzją królowej, są nietykalni dla Birkhów oraz wojska. Jedyną grupą, która może interweniować w sprawach związanych z Eruq Sawda, jest Veres Vagter. W ostateczności. Działająca na terenie Dataran Alshuk sekta entuzjastów Plagi, traktowanej w kategorii samoświadomego bytu-boga, uważa ich za istoty święte. Eruq Sawda nie potwierdzają, ani nie zaprzeczają. Niewolnictwo Wewnętrzne Niewywiązywanie się z odpowiedzialności finansowych lub igranie z prawem grozi utratą statusu wolnego obywatela. W Dataran Alshuk istnieje przekonanie, że szkoda czasu na przesadne rozwodzenie się nad niektórymi sprawami, tak samo, jak szkoda trzymać zdrowego człowieka w karcerze, skoro może pracować. Władza stara się nie polegać na kazamatach i rozbudowanym sądownictwie, dlatego często pochopnie wydane wyroki skutkują tymczasowo lub kompletnie zawieszonymi prawami obywatelskimi. Niektórzy skazańcy zostają oddani w niewolę osobie lub grupie poszkodowanej, w ramach zadośćuczynienia. Alternatywą jest zwyczajne wystawienie w aukcji, chyba że Rada Birkhów, lub Królowa, zadecydują inaczej. Niewolnictwo może być też rozwiązaniem na życzenie, w ramach, przykładowo, spłaty długów. Wyjątkiem są dezercja i zbrodnia polityczna - one zazwyczaj kończą się śmiercią. Wojenne Trzymając się konsekwentnie deklaracji "zostawcie nas i Asparezów w spokoju", Dataranie nie mają litości dla tych, którzy nie zastosują się do ich życzenia. Dlatego też wycieczki na Zewnętrzne Wybrzeże nienajlepiej się skończyły dla bardziej śmiałych Ornów, czy Thallów, a dokładniej dla ich wolności osobistej. Niewolnictwo sprawdza się również jako narzędzie zemsty. Na przestrzeni lat niejednokrotnie wojska datarańskie rekompensowały sobie porażki na froncie z Kokoulan najazdami na północne wioski, odgrywając się na cywilach i pozbawiając Kolegium Agio Harang cennych rolników. W związku z bliskością tematu, Dataran Alshuk dopuszcza na swoich terenach handel ludźmi łącznie z działaniem zagranicznych mistrzów niewolników, choć podatki od tego interesu są wysokie. Hierarchia i kontrola Datarańska Władza, nauczona doświadczeniem chaosu, jaki przewijał się przez burzliwe okresy rozwoju państwa, ma w zwyczaju pozbywać się problemów w zalążku. Odsunięcie od polityki rodów wywodzących się z dawnych Kręgów i wprowadzenie systemu merytokratycznego, miały na celu weryfikację faktycznego zaangażowania potężnych jednostek w przyszłość i funkcjonowanie kraju. Proces awansu społecznego jest mozolny i bardzo często zależny od zdarzeń losowych. Wszelkie zauważone działania na niekorzyść Dataran Alshuk spotykają się z natychmiastową reakcją agentów Birkhów i wojska, jako że nie tylko Rada, ale i wyżsi dowódcy armii mają prawo interwencji. Hierarchia idzie w dwóch szczeblach - władzy państwowej i armii właśnie - gdzie oba za zwierzchnika mają królową. Najwyższy Birkh (tzw. Głos Rady) jest równy Najwyższemu Generałowi. Oba te organy starają się nie wchodzić sobie w paradę, choć oczywiście nie da się uniknąć konfliktów. W takim wypadku, ostateczne rozwiązanie leży po stronie królowej. Wojsko ma raczej ponurą sławę, będąc kojarzone z bezwzględnością, nadużywaniem władzy i przeświadczeniem o swojej wyższości nad ludem. Datarańscy wojownicy są zawzięci i okrutni w swojej sztuce, i w podobny sposób podchodzą do kwestii przywilejów. Podczas gdy Birkhowie pełnią funkcję niebezpiecznych szarych eminencji, trzymając się blisko stolicy i królowej, armia przyjmuje bardziej paranoiczną postawę, siejąc terror na głębszych terytoriach (aby przypadkiem nikt nie pomyślał, że władza nie patrzy). Zasłużeni dowódcy należą do szerokiej grupy możnowładców, sprawujących pieczę na miastami i rejonami odległymi od Zhayrri Azatut'yun, co jakiś czas raportując królowej o stanie swych ziem. To daje ludowi stałą ochronę, ale i wymaga pewnego podporządkowania. Wyjątkiem są terytoria graniczne, gdzie armia dawno porzuciła próby zaprowadzenia porządku i traktuje je jak poligon, pomimo iż ludzie wciąż starają się tam przeżyć. Kontroli poddawana jest również populacja plugawców. Każde narodziny abominanta muszą zostać zgłoszone najbliższemu możnowładcy, a po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego wieku, otrzymuje on wezwanie do miejscowej akademii (lub stołecznej, jeśli przejawia ponadprzeciętne predyspozycje), bez względu na swoje pochodzenie, nawet jeśli oznacza to odseparowanie od rodziny. Dataran Alshuk zdecydowanie obawia się nieedukowanych użytkowników Plagi. Rdzenny lud Dataran Alshuk czerpie kulturę bezpośrednio z dziedzictwa rdzennych ludów Zewnętrznego Wybrzeża, pozostając wiernym przede wszystkim części południowej, której terytoria teraz zajmuje. Błędem jest nazywanie Dataran młodą nacją, gdyż Kręgi (autonomiczne społeczności), które wcześniej miały we władaniu Południe, etnicznie i kulturowo były podstawą, a właściwie jedną z dawnych form królestwa. Podczas, gdy klarujący się Kokoulan postawił na drastyczne oddzielenie się od kultury plagolubów (których nad Barmudrą zawsze było najwięcej) - uciekając do inspiracji zimniejszymi, północnymi obszarami - Kręgi, zwłaszcza po zjednoczeniu, pielęgnowały swoje historie i tradycje, splatając wpływy z różnych stron kraju (z czego zresztą wyniknął zróżnicowany koloryt Dataran ). Przed uformowaniem królestwa jako takiego, przed otwarciem granic dla uciekinierów z głębi Krateru, większość etniczną stanowili tak zwani Alba'Rakhaam (czyt. Elberahem ) - ludzie wysocy, o jasnych, czasami popielatych twarzach, z niemal lamparcimi cieniami pod oczami, chroniącymi je przed bladym słońcem; arabskich lub ormiańskich rysów. Charakterystyczne są dla nich ciemne, często czarne oczy; włosy, z reguły również niezbyt jasne, przechodzące od głębokich mahoni, po sine blondy. Mówi się, że ich początek miał miejsce pod Ołtarzem Boszorkany i że to stamtąd, u zarania, rozlali się po Zewnętrznym Wybrzeżu. Według niektórych wersji jakaś ich część na samym początku odseparowała się i, podążając inną ścieżką rozwoju, łącząc się z prymitywnym ludem znad otchłani Andund, dała początek Asparezom. Badacze potwierdzają także, że wśród nich rodziło się najwięcej Plugawców. Krew Alba'Rakhaam rozrzedziła się na przestrzeni ostatnich stuleci, jednak pozostaje widoczna na terenach Dataran Alshuk i Kokoulan. Ostatni front ] Dataran Alshuk jest jedynym krajem, który wciąż trzyma wystawiony w stronę Valkean środkowy palec. Królowa Marago Astghayin'mane (warto wspomnieć – jedyna kobieta w Kraterze zasiadająca na tronie), ponoć potomkini linii krwi Trójokiego Króla Męczennika, wraz ze swoimi Veres Vagter, nie daje za wygraną, kąsając i przepychając obce Imperium, i poddany mu Kokoulan, gdzie tylko się da, niosąc pieśń na opętańczo wykrzywionych ustach. Kategoria:Nacje